This proposal seeks to achieve the following aims: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. Evaluate the feasibility and costs of using serial and modified parallel rapid HIV testing to diagnose individuals with HIV infection [unreadable] [unreadable] 2. Assess the impact of using serial and modified parallel rapid HIV testing on confirmatory test result follow-up [unreadable] [unreadable] 3. Assess the impact of using serial and modified parallel rapid HIV testing on the proportion of individuals who are linked to HIV treatment [unreadable] [unreadable] 4. Evaluate the barriers and solutions, as well as the perceived advantages and disadvantages, including client satisfaction, to using serial or modified parallel rapid HIV testing compared to the current rapid testing protocol [unreadable] [unreadable] The Office of AIDS Programs and Policy (OAPP) supports efforts to reduce the number of new HIV infections and to increase the number of individuals who know their serostatus through HIV counseling and testing using rapid testing kits, partner counseling and referral services, and risk reduction counseling. OAPP continues to develop and improve case finding opportunities and maximize counseling and testing efforts through the implementation of point of care testing. [unreadable] [unreadable] OAPP proposes to advance current testing algorithms and strategies to determine the feasibility of implementing a same-day result algorithm intended to eliminate barriers for returning for confirmed test results and to further reduce the time between a confirmed positive HIV-diagnosis and linkage to medical care. The proposed study will build upon the efforts described above by implementing a rapid testing algorithm in two different types of settings: non-clinical (non-traditional) and clinical sites. In addition we will test both serial and parallel algorithms in order to determine testing time efficiency, ease of use, loss to follow-up and access to care. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]